


Comfort in Your Arms

by achilleswithworkingheels



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), End of quarentine, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, zolf and wilde get to be happy for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels
Summary: Zolf doesn't want Wilde to sleep on the floor during the last night of quarantine.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Comfort in Your Arms

It was their last night in quarantine, neither Wilde nor Zolf had the blue veins, but protocol was protocol. Zolf knew that they had to stay for one more night, but he desperately wanted to be out of the cell. Without magic his legs didn’t work. They had a wheelchair at the inn for him to use when he had to quarantine, but Zolf missed being able to walk around. He was tired of sitting on the stiff cot. Wilde always insisted on giving him the cot when they were in the cell together. Zolf tried to get him to get him to rotate who got the cot but Wilde just responded with something about how Zolf didn’t need to lose his ability to walk as well as sleep on the floor.

Zolf looked over to where Wilde was curled up in the makeshift bed on the other side of the cell. It was clear that he wasn’t asleep, every few minutes he would shift a bit or pull at the blanket. Wilde never slept well in the cell. At least he couldn’t stay up all night working on paperwork, but he still wasn’t getting enough sleep.

After about an hour of watching Wilde toss and turn Zolf called out to him. “Wilde, you don’t have to sleep on the floor.”

“It’s fine Zolf.” Wilde turned around to face him. “You can have the bed.”

“Wilde-”

“No, I’ll stay here. It’s only one more night.”

“Oscar,” Zolf said, finally catching Wilde's full attention. He rarely ever called the man by his first name so when he did it usually shut him up for a few seconds. “That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Oh.” Even in the dark Zolf could see a blush spread across his face. It took Wilde a few seconds before he responded. “Well, if you wanted to get me into bed with you all you had to do was ask.”

“Oscar.”

“Sorry,” Wilde said, still sitting on the floor, not seeming like he was planning on moving.

Zolf sighed. “It’s fine, just get over here.” He pulled back the blanket and moved over to make room for Wilde.

“Okay. Yes. I’ll do that.” Wilde was still blushing as he made his way over to the cot.

Wilde hesitated at the edge of the cot, giving Zolf an opportunity to change his mind. He reached up to grab Wilde's hand and pull him gently down onto the cot. It took them a few minutes to get into a position that was comfortable, the cot was only made for one person and Wilde had the disadvantage of being tall. They ended up facing each other, only a few inches apart.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with this?” Wilde asked. “I know I joke a lot, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, Oscar. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.” Zolf reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Wilde's ear. “And I love your jokes, even if they are horrible.”

“I’m flattered that you like my jokes.”

Zolf snorted. “If you just came over here to have someone to stroke your ego the floor is still an option.”

“You wouldn’t kick me off the cot.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Zolf admitted. He moved closer to Wilde, grabbing one of his hands and lacing their fingers together.

Wilde hesitated before wrapping his free arm around Zolf. “Barnes and Carter are never going to let us hear the end of this.”

“Probably not.”

Wilde smiled and pressed a kiss to Zolfs forehead. “Good night Zolf.”

“Good night Oscar.”

Zolf fell asleep quicker than he had in awhile, enveloped in the warmth of Oscars arms.

Zolf woke up the next morning to find Oscar now completely wrapped around him and snoring softly. Zolf looked up to see that the cell door had been unlocked. Barnes and Carter must have not wanted to wake them up. Those two were never going to shut up about this.

Zolf laid there for a few minutes watching Oscar sleep. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. There was no sign of the usual stress on his face. He wanted to let the other man sleep, but there was work to do. Every mission came with its own pile of paperwork and being stuck in a cell for a week set everything behind. Zolf knew Oscar was going to throw himself into work once they got out of the cell.

Zolf ran a hand through Oscar’s hair, trying to wake him up as gently as he could.

“Hey,” he said as Oscar slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey Zolf.”

“We should probably get up, Barnes and Carter will be expecting us.” Neither of them made any effort to move, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of each other's arms.

“Yeah. I could also really go for a bath right now, this cell is not very clean.”

“No it’s not,” Zolf laughed.

They laid there for a bit longer before finally getting up. Baths had been set up for them, the water still steaming. Zolf was pretty sure that he heard Carter mutter ‘finally’ as they were leaving to go do their respective jobs.

Oscar went up to his office and Zolf went to the kitchen to finally get some good food after a week of eating what Carter managed to make without burning down the inn.

When he was done cooking Zolf made some tea and brought a plate up to Oscar’s office.

He knocked on the door frame. “I brought food.”

“Eat with me?”

“Sure.”

Zolf set down the food and tea on Oscar's desk and sat down on the other side. They ate their meal in a comfortable silence. When they had finished Zolf left to put the plates back in the kitchen and returned with a Cambell.

They spent the rest of the day like that, Zolf sitting and reading and Oscar doing paperwork.

Zolf got up to leave a few hours after it had gotten dark but was stopped by Oscar’s hand grabbing his wrist.

“You can stay,” He said, his voice quiet and not making eye contact with Zolf. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“I’d love to stay Oscar.” Zolf took his hand and threaded their fingers together. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”


End file.
